Frons Nex
by shtoops
Summary: Post TAC, future fic.  Holly has married Trouble Kelp, and seeks comfort with Artemis after a tragedy. He misunderstands what she says, and they suffer the consequences. One-shot


**Frons Nex**

**A/N: This is kind of a takeoff of Power of the Pen12's story ****I'll Always be Waiting for You****. It made me cry so much. So, I had to write my own version of it that made me completely bawl my eyes out. I truly hope that you don't sleep for a week after reading this. Just kidding! All I know is that I want to pour all of my misery, suffering, pain, and depression.**

**Enjoy Please!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did… well… um. You don't want to know what would be happening. All you need to know is I DON'T OWN IT!**

**The Diary of Artemis Fowl—**_**Disc 103, encrypted.**_

**December 4, 2018**

Distractions are something that I, Artemis Fowl II, have an abundance of. I have books, music, science, math, and about a dozen other things. I pour my feeling into everything he did. Books I write can't be published. My music makes convicted murderers weep, and I never actually make my research be made public.

Most people who know me don't even think I have feelings. Most people didn't know me well. I am an enigma. I know that nobody understands me.

Nobody knows what pain I am in. I just need something to take my mind of her. And yet, she is with him. I hate him. He took her from me. I hope he dies.

I just hope that I can still be her friend. I hope that I can still be around her, see her smile, and see her. I want to be with her. I love her. I really do. And she doesn't seem to care for me at all.

"Hello Butler," I say without turning around. I know he is there. Nobody knows how I do it. Do I have eyes in the back of my head, they ask? Well, not exactly. I do have a special radar chip installed in my head. I know where everything, and everyone is.

"Artemis," my manservant says to me, "Holly is on the phone."

I clench my fists at this. Her! She has the gall to call me. But I hide my feelings.

"Is there something wrong sir," Butler inquiries. How does he not know!

"No old friend, just tired," I lie to him, "May I have the phone."

"Of course Artemis."

I bring the phone up to my ear, hoping to hear that she has had a divorce. How could she do this to me. How could she not know how I feel after all the Orion did. How could she torture me like that.

"Hello," I ask.

"Hiya, mud boy," she quips. She sounds happy. Happy! How dare she be happy after all she is doing to me!

"Holly," I keep my voice in check, "How are you."

"I'm SO happy. Trouble is the dream husband. I love him so much," she says quickly. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "He is the best. I'm so sorry you weren't able to make the wedding. It was beautiful. Flowers, gold, and a full moon. But I suppose the world stops for no Artemis Fowl."

I could tell she was making a joke, but I just couldn't bring myself to laugh.

She looked at me. "Artemis, is something wrong?"

I cleared my throat. "No of course not Holly." She probably knew it was a lie. She probably knew why. Why didn't she say something? In the background I couldn't hear Trouble call her. Something about round three. I almost puked when I realized the implications. They had been married for three months though. It would make sense. How it sickened me.

"Hold on Trubs," she turned around to say, and then turned back to me. "Don't lie Fowl. I ALWAYS know when you are lying."

She probably could I fathomed. That cruel elf. "Holly. Mrs. Kelp. I'm not lying to you. I would never hide anything. I have nothing left to hide." And it was true. Orion had laid my last secrets out on a platter. And she helped me by dating him throughout my recovery. A lot of help that was. No wonder I was 28 now. Thirteen years of my life wasted. And then, a month after my return home, she marries him.

She fumed. "Oh. I'm sure you have no secrets. Artemis Fowl NEVER has secrets." She was probably mad over the way a spat Kelp. "So what is it you're hiding?"

"Nothing Holly. My last secrets were laid bare thirteen years ago," I managed to say.

As she opened her mouth to reply, the screen jostled. "Holly, what's going on," I retorted quickly.

"I don't…" the screen went blank. Her eyes were the last thing to go. I looked them, and saw to my horror that they were both hazel. She had covered up my eye. My bond to her had been severed. That cruel little bitch! I hated her; HATED her. But I don't—how could I. I love her more than anything that has, is, and could exist.

**The Diary of Artemis Fowl II—**_**Disc 103, encrypted**_

**December 7, 2018**

It had been three days since my call from Holly, and not a word. I was getting rather worried, so what could I do? When in doubt, I reasoned, get a horse. I quickly by passed the triple Eternity Code on my computer, and opened up a special file. This is a file I had designed 15 years ago as an emergency contact route to Foaly.

I opened it, and entered in a 15 layer, prime-number-based, encryption code, so that my feed could not be intercepted. I then hacked into the Police Plaza mainframe—with little difficulty—and opened a line to the operations both.

What I saw was a room much more disorganized than the usual pristine order of things. Notes were everywhere, machines tipped over, and Foaly laid sprawled on his back, blood coming out of his nose.

I spoke up. "Eh..." I've gotten used to that word at least; although I won't be American anytime soon. "Foaly! What's going on? Are you are right? What happened? Where's Holly? And your security sucks." This more than anything got his attention. He takes great pride in his technology.

"Fowl? What are you doing there? And for Frond's sake, how did you get up there? Not on the surface I mean, I'm talking…"

"Foaly! I know what you're talking about." He quieted down. "I'll tell you something, and then I have a few questions. I just used a fifteen year old program of mine. Now…"

"Fifteen years! Godsdamn."

"ANYWAY," I shouted, "What happened to you?"

"Holly… wait she hasn't told you has she? Oh, D'Arvit! She going to do something rash."

"What happened pony," I growled through clenched teeth.

I could see he had been crying. Although I wasn't sure if it was from Holly punching him, or from whatever happened. "Kelp," he said brokenly. "He was killed three days ago by Ark Sool during a break in to his house. That gnome went crazy after he was fired from the LEP, and cracked completely after the Turnball Root thing. But Holly… she's utterly devastated. She hasn't eaten for three days. I… I think she's going to kill herself. I'm not sure. I was trying to get her to see a psychiatrist about Trouble, but she beat me, and stole a pair of wings. I'm hoping she's coming to see you."

I paled. Not about the commander's death. Good riddance! The only problem with that is that it made her sad; but about Holly I couldn't live without her. I realized then that If she was gone, then I'd become a cruel, heartless demon. Either that, or die.

"If she does," Foaly was saying, "I'm hoping you can help. She trusts you. And we all know how you fear. Yes, the 'goodly beast' remembers…" he tried to make a joke.

It certainly didn't help me. I was so angry, and that just flipped me over the edge. I typed in a complex binary code, and hit send. Foaly was electrocuted by his plasma tiles, that he thought wouldn't target centaurs anymore. _Well, when I'm involved nothing works right_, I thought.

**One Hour Later; Fowl Manor**

I wasn't sure if Holly was actually going to come. I only prayed. I mean that literally. I had never taken religion seriously before, but if it would help me, or Holly in any way, I would try it. I just couldn't let her die. Especially without at least saying good-bye.

I saw a dark green clad figure come hurtling through the sky. It was Holly. Despite what she had been through, and how much she was suffering, I couldn't help but feel happy. Happy she was coming to me. Happy that she was finally with me.

From her nearly ignoring me while I was in treatment for _Atlantis Complex_ I had been there 13 years, and I became old. My face had wrinkles on, the I disguised with a mini holographic projector, and my hair was completely gray. That was dealt with by another mini hologram. But today—just to make her feel bad for me—I shut off both, making me look like an old man. Only Butler knew my true looks, and the pain I had been in.

I stood on the front porch of the Manor, waiting for her to approach. She did.

"Holly," I called.

She reached the porch, and removed her helmet. It came off slowly, revealing a distraught Holly Short. Her face had a multitude of bruises, and her eyes were puffed up, and red from her cries of sadness. She was a mess. Some of her hair was missing, and there was a burn on the side of her neck. A fresh scar wound its way from her left temple, to her jaw line.

I nearly cried. "H… Holly. My lord. What…" I just couldn't formulate a smart sentence. I know that this is a fact known to most people, but public (and private) displays of affection or comfort are simply not my forte. But seeing Holly—my Holly—in so much pain, I felt grief, and uncontrolled rage well up inside me, and I seriously almost ran to Tara to go and kill Sool.

But I knew she needed me.

"Ah…Arte-e-e-e-mis," she sobbed.

"Holly," I answered, "I. Are you." I composed myself. Setting my pain aside, and guided her inside. "Shhh. It's all right Holly. I'm here," I rocked her gently back and forth. Like an infant, she sat in my arms, us both lying on the couch. "Everything will be okay."

She had seemed to regain some composure. She looked up at me. I saw again what I hated, and almost threw her down in disgust; almost. Instead, I ignored the pain of seeing my eye covered up, and held her. "You can talk Holly. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen."

She rubbed her eyes with her small, childlike hands; her caramel skin becoming darker as it absorbed water from her tears. I used my shirt to dry her face. She began to speak.

"Artemis. They came. Sool. Somehow… I don't know how. He was out of prison," she began to hyperventilate. "I don't know where he got the weapons but he had them he had men and daggers and guns and he knocked down the door and shot Tr…Trouble in the stomach and then cut my face and ripped my hair and shot me and trouble tackled him and stabbed him with his own knife but Sool's men killed him and then the LEP came and healed me but Trouble was dead and Sool was unconscious and I was, I was," she ramble this ridiculously long run on sentence, and then broke back into tears.

I was angry at Kelp. Not just because he took Holly from me, but for making her feel so much pain.

I think everyone expected Holly and I to be married.

"Holly. It's okay to be scared. It's all right. I'm, here just stay," I couldn't take it any longer. I started crying as well from seeing Holly in so much pain. I looked at her, and took out her contact lens, gazing into my old eye. I got a sense of pleasure from here lack of resistance.

"It's not alright, Artemis," she said, as soon as she stopped crying. "He's dead."

I wanted to scream at her. Tell her to get over it. To tell her he was nothing. But I couldn't; not to her. "I'm here for you." That must have been the thousandth time I said that.

She had completely stopped crying, and was starting to be herself; albeit, slightly irrational. "Let it out Holly. Just let it out." And she did. She cried until her last bits of magic had to create water for her body. I could feel the emotion pouring out of her. The strength was akin to a tsunami. I was bawled over by her frustration.

I held her tightly. "Why are you here?"

"I had n…no one else to go to. I," she hiccoughed, "I'm sorry."

I brushed this away. "Why should you apologize? You have experienced tragedy."

She attempted a smile.

"But what about Foaly, or Mulch? They were closer," I asked her.

"I tried talking to Foaly, but he couldn't handle it—or me."

"So you came to me."

"Yes." She gazed up at me, and I was enthralled by her beauty. Even in her most desperate and violent moments, she was like Aphrodite. The most beautiful being in existence. I rested my head against hers.

"Just don't leave me," I pleaded.

She seemed to know what I meant. "I… sorry. I just can't. Not without Trouble. He is… was my life. I… I need him."

"What about me," I moaned, "What about all of your loved ones."

She looked at me quizzically. "What loved ones. My parents are dead. I have no family. And now Trouble is gone. What's left," she cried.

"I'm left Holly. Don't you leave me! I need you. I," I started to cry.

For some strange reason, she comforted me, even though I knew I was the one that should be doing the comforting. She held me. I knew that this was one of the best things in the world; being held in Holly's arms. Just us.

I started. It wasn't just us. She wanted Trouble Kelp.

I stopped crying, and wiped my face off. "You can spend the night here, if you want," I offered her.

She looked up at me. "No Artemis—Arty—it's time for me to go."

I realized what she said, and fell. I said something unintelligible, and she walked out the front door. She was going to kill herself. I called for Butler. "Stop her Domivoi! She's going to kill herself."

My faithful bodyguard hurried out after Holly. She was gone, and collapsed.

I had let her go. She was destroying my life. TROUBLE was her life, and I had nothing. NOTHING!

**Present; Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl looked up from his computer.

_ Holy is going to kill herself, just because of Trouble mother-fucking Kelp. I have nothing left_.

He knows that Holly would probably not want this; she want him to continue his life, and make the world proud. But he couldn't; not without a hyper, punching, auburn headed elf next to him. He drew out a small derringer pistol, loaded with one Teflon coated bullet. He pressed it to his head. And shot.

**Half an Hour Later; Fowl Manor**

Domivoi Butler was in tears. Not only had one of his charges best friends just gone to commit suicide, and he hadn't been able to stop her, but his charge had too. He was cradling Artemis Fowl II's broken body in his arms weeping.

He had known how his charge felt about Holly Short, and he was on the verge of killing Trouble Kelp himself for ruining Artemis's life. That, or having a little _chat_, with Mrs. _Kelp_. But instead he had been killed, hence having Holy kill herself, and having Artemis kill himself.

They were all dead now.

The only reason he was still alive was to spread the legacy of Artemis Fowl II. Keep him alive—of sorts. And, there was the tiniest amount of hope that Foaly could bring him back with some crazy gadget that he was always making.

But he doubted it.

Artemis's computer beeped, and Butler—drenched in his master's blood—hit the 'answer' option.

Foaly appeared. "Butler?

"What do you want, Pony," Butler's voice could have put fear into a dead frog.

"I just was calling to tell Fowl that Holly has agreed to psychiatric help. And, why are you covered in blood. Making steak, are we," he joked.

Butler popped a vein. "This is Artemis's blood," he said through clenched teeth. "He's dead."

Foaly's head nearly fell of his shoulders. His mouth was agape. "How…"

"He thought Holly went to kill herself. You know how much he loves her."

And Foaly didn't know. In fact, he was surprised when Holly continued dating Trouble Kelp, and didn't end up with the Fowl boy. "No… Her heart will break."

Butler nodded. "She killed him." He stood up with Artemis's Body. His lifeless, mismatched eyes saying a final 'I love you' to Holly.

At that moment, Holly walked into the operations booth. Her hair had been healed, and her scars were dissipating. She looked much healthier than she had just thirty minutes ago. In fatc, she almost looked peaceful.

"Foaly I'm almost ready to…" she started, but then saw Artemis on the screen. His brain showing, and eyes glazed over. Butler's eyes looked her over, communicating what she had caused his principle to do. She wasn't wearing a contact lens.

Her mouth opened to scream.

**A/N: Nice twist, ehh. Maybe not as sad as I had originally hoped, but much more horrific. I hoped you, well enjoyed it; sort of. It isn't as sick and twisted as Smidge (who I love despite his/her creepiness) or about a dozen other authors. Ah well. I just can't bring myself to upload it. I will make this a two-shot is asked.**

**Review. **

**Pretty please.**

**I'm pleading.**

**Make me happy… pwwwwwwwease!**

**I'll give you cookies.**

**Really.**

**I can give you cookies.**

**The link is in my profile.**

**You can have it.**

**Only if you review.**

**Just press the button.**

**The yellow button.**

**Shaped like a speech bubble.**

**With blue writing.**

**REVIEW !**


End file.
